Fairys and Unicorns
by Olv1993
Summary: Sitting alone watching your friends with their boyfriends isn't going to get you anywhere- just make you jealous. Mathilda wants to get away from it all and Oliver decides to offer her a chance to do that. I can't do summaries and I'm worse with titles.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I was talking to my friend tonight and I said something to him and ended up pretty much ended up with this story. I'm more of an OliverXEnrique fan, but I've got to say these two are my second fav pairing for Oliver. I did a search and I couldn't find anywhere on here with this pairing. I'm upset with the lack of words in this open chapter and it feels messy. But for me it's three in the morning and I've been having odd sleep patterns recently- I must go to sleep after this! So anyway please read and review and who knows- maybe I'll decide to write more... though it might be a while with a combination of schoolwork and writer's block. (What I've really been wanting to write is an angst using a character other then the members of the Blitzkrieg Boys- But I have no clue what do do one about.) I have got to learn to shut up, when I talk I talk a lot when given the chance.

* * *

'Why are all the men I know gay, impossible to get or not a good idea.  
There is no one for me!'

~Olivia (Olv1993)

Mathilda sighed seeing Mariah all lovey-dovey with Ray and Julia and Kai smiling endearingly into each others eyes.  
She felt so lonely, those two were her best friends and since they had boyfriends now, there were less times the three of them just hang out. Hilary was her friend too, but not as close- she slightly annoyed her and besides she was Tyson's girlfriend now so Mathilda couldn't hang with her much either.

She sat on the swing and buried her head in her hand staring at nothing in particular. What she really needed was to get out of here, going to her teammates was out of the option. She was here with Mariah, Ray, Julia and Kai in order to get away from them and they wouldn't understand her deep loneliness. Too bad she couldn't afford to hop on a jet and fly away.

"Is something bothering you mademoiselle?"

This made Mathilda perk her head up to see a boy the same age as her- at least he seemed to be a boy. Although he could be a girl with that shoulder length green hair and feminine features, not to mention the voice.

"Um, n-not really..." She sighed and averted her attention to the ground.

The boy smiled and giggled.

"So Ray and Kai have girlfriends now?" He said looking at the two couples on the bench.  
"Yeah, their my friends, Mariah and Julia." She told him.  
"You know I thought Mariah always had a thing for Ray, but Kai with a girl- that's something!"  
"Wait do you know them?" Mathilda looked at him.  
"Yeah, I'm Oliver by the way! I apologise for not introducing myself before even though we have met ourselves."  
"Huh? I'm not sure if I remember..." She thought she recognised his face.  
"Well, some of your teammates Beybattled some of my teammates to get into the World Championships, which you guys cheated at." The last part was in a disapproving tone.  
"Sorry about that, we had no choice!" She frowned.  
"Then not long after the whole BEGA commotion me and Robert Beybattled you and that other guy, Aaron was it? We had a Tag-Team Beybattle."  
"Oh..." All her thoughts about how lonely she was made her almost forget about the commotion with the Majestics, talking to the Frenchman made it all come slowly back. "By the way I'm Mathilda, I never properly introduced myself before.  
Anyway, what are you doing here in Japan?"

"I almost coulda said the same, but I'm guessing you're visiting these guys!" He smiled noting the two pairs. "I here because I somehow got dragged into coming here with Johnny and his girlfriend. That girl's always wanted to come to Japan,  
she scares me sometimes. Actually it scares me that Johnny could even GET a girlfriend in the first place. Erm... I'm going on a bit aren't I? I apologize!"

"It's ok. But why would they bring you instead of going by themselves?"

"Well, they told me that it was because the girl's parents wouldn't let them go on holiday together without a chaperon.  
So I got dragged into it, because Robert would spoil their fun and Enrique isn't the best person to have around girls. I can really hate myself sometimes, but somehow they talked me into coming here. But, I came here to get away from them,  
anyway I'm sure they'd prefer it if I wasn't around them all the time- I'm sure you guess why."

Oliver laughed and Mathilda smiled, once he'd stop Oliver smiled back with pink cheeks.

"So what do you have planned for today? Besides sitting here bored watching those four fawn over each other."  
"Erm, I guess... I don't really know!" She frowned, attention once again on the ground.  
"Maybe, if you want, we could do something together. You know, because we both have nothing else to do and it's better then being a fifth wheel!" Oliver smiled gently.  
"Um, I guess... Where do you want to go?"

Oliver had to think, he lacked knowledge of what girls liked to do. He had a few ideas and Enrique tended to tell him about all his dates- sometimes giving too much detail. He knew that thinking of what his best friend got up to with young women was not the time. After all this was not a date, just two people hanging out together. But this was hard, since he didn't really know what Mathilda was into.

"How about just a walk around the park and talk about stuff, get to know each other!" He smiled, hoping that'd be ok.  
"Yeah, ok, I guess that'd be alright!"

She got up and walked with Oliver. There was no point in telling the others that she was going somewhere because they would've completely ignored her- if they were that bothered they could've called her since Mathilda was carrying her mobile.

* * *

If you haven't realised it's set after G-Rev, probably a few months after what happened at the end of the series. So now in the story the Majestics and Barthez Battalion are friends- because the Majestics forgave them. So please review or I might leave this as a one-shot. Unless you don't want it to continue... :(


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I've decided to do a second chapter for this fic! Thank you to Kyoto-Hetalia, -izza-x23- and .QueenViolet. for reviewing. I had a lack of ideas at first but I have tried to get it up for today! Please review!

* * *

Oliver and Mathilda had walked around the park for a while, talking and laughing while getting to know each other. But now was the time that Oliver had to go, Johnny's girlfriend was making him cook dinner tonight.

"Well, I have to go now. It's been fun!" Oliver smiled.  
"Yeah it has!" Mathilda smiled back, her cheeks slightly reddened.  
"Erm, do you have a mobile phone?"  
"Huh? Yeah? Why?"  
"Can I borrow it for a couple of secs?" He smiled.  
"Um, ok!" Mathilda got her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Oliver did not let her see what he was doing on her phone. He gave it back to her a minute later.

"There you go, mon ami! Thank you!" He smiled.  
"What'd you do?" She asked.  
"I added in my number! So we can talk whenever!" He smiled. "We can always meet up over the next two weeks if your staying here that long."  
"Yeah! I'd really like that!" She blushed.  
"Well I'll see you later then! Auvoir!" Then he left.

Mathilda walked back to her friends. They appeared to not have moved, so she sat on the swings and looked down to the ground. Mathilda sighed and then she noted that a shadow was approaching her.

"So what have you been up to?" Mathilda looked up to see none other than Mariah approaching along with Ray, Julia and Kai.  
"Nothing much."  
"Are you sure? I believe I saw you with Oliver from the Majestics! He is pretty cute you know." She looked at Ray. "But nowhere as cute as you!"  
"We just went for a walk and talked. Just got to know eachother that's all!" She smiled.  
"But your teams hate each other. The Majestics didn't get into the World Championships because you cheated!" Kai said bluntly.  
"Yeah, but that's changed! We've settled our differences now and we became friends!" "I don't think that you want to be 'just friends' we saw you with him! You were really happy with him and now your really depressed that he left!" Julia smirked.  
"No! It's not like that!" Mathilda raised her voice slightly.  
"Whatever you say Mathilda!" Julia sounded really unconvinced.  
"Anyway it's time we go Mariah, or we won't get to the restaurant on time!" Ray smiled at his girlfriend.  
"Ok, see you guys later!" She smiled and they left.  
"I guess we'd better go too!" Julia smiled at Kai.

Kai just grunted and they headed off after they said 'goodbye' to Mathilda. The pale pink haired girl sighed and stood up to make her way home -Well to the hotel she was staying in.

* * *

It was 8:00PM and Mathilda laid on her bed incredibly bored. Then she remembered something. She grabbed her phone off the table and began to text.

Hey, wuu2?  
~Mathilda

A few moments later came a reply.

Nm. Just bored by 2 ppl making out on da sofa during da BORING film! :)  
Nu?  
~Oliver

She replied to him.

Nm. I'm so bored!  
~Mathilda

Where r u staying?  
~Oliver

Mathilda took a few seconds to stare at the text. Did he want to meet her? It would make sense if he did, they were both bored.

Da BBA Hotel, nu?  
~Mathilda

The reply was quick.

^_^ I should've guessed since u'r a Blader!  
Same btw, wanna meet in da lobby?  
~Oliver

Mathilda smiled as her cheeks went pink.

Ok!  
~Mathilda

Good, I'll c u in 5! :)  
~Oliver

Mathilda headed downstairs straight away.

* * *

"Um, I'm going to go to the lobby for a while. So I'll be a while, don't get up to too much while I'm gone!" Oliver smiled as he got up to leave.  
Johnny glared at him, he didn't like Oliver's disruption. "Whatever, be as long as you want! I won't make any promises!"

Oliver left without another word, allowing Johnny to get back with making out with his girlfriend on the sofa. He went downstairs and sat at the bar ordering two glasses of fizzy lemonade. A few minutes later he caught Mathilda looking for him.

"Hey! I'm over here!" Oliver called over waving to her.

Mathilda ran over to him with a smile on her face, which he returned.

"Hi, sorry I took a little while the lift had to stop at a few floors to let people on and off!"  
"It's fine! I'm glad you came, I wasn't waiting too long! Drink?" Oliver smiled.  
"I'm glad. What is it?" Mathilda asked.  
"Just lemonade, I hope you like it! I ordered one for both of us!"  
"It's fine! Thank you!" She blushed and drank her drink while Oliver smiled at her.

They sat in silence as they drank for a few minutes until thier glasses were empty.

"So..." Oliver started in the awkward silence.  
"Uh?" Mathilda looked at him in the awkward silence.  
"Erm, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Oh, I was planning on going shopping with Mariah and Julia. It's going to be just us three, which will be nice. Hilary might be coming, but she might be helping Tyson with his homework. What about you?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure. I might walk around town...I don't really know what's around here. I wonder if the have an art gallery or museum."  
"Hmm, I think there's an art place nearby. It'd be nice to go, I've heard it's nice!"  
Oliver beamed at her. "Maybe, if you want, we could go together! Are you free the day after tomorrow?"  
"Um, yes I guess I am!" Mathilda blushed.  
"Great! Do you want another drink?"  
"Y-yes please!"

Oliver ordered two more drinks as Mathilda sat silently with a red face.

"Here you go mon ami!" Oliver handed her, her drink.  
"Thank you!" She took a sip. "Oliver?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for being really nice to me. I really enjoy hanging out with you!"  
Oliver smiled. "It's my pleasure! It really has been fun hasn't it? Keeps us away from the couples we have to edure at this moment in time!"

Mathilda smiled and drank her drink. They sat and talked for a while before it started to get late and they decided to go to thier hotel rooms. Although Oliver was kind of afraid to return after what Johnny was like before he left.

* * *

I have a feeling Johnny's girlfriend may stay as Johnny's girlfriend because I don't know what to call her. Also it might make her seem less important like Curley's wife from 'Of Mice and Men' -Which I have to re-read for school sometime soon. Even though in both character's places they have some form of importance. If it wasn't for her Oliver may have never come to Japan and become good friends with Mathilda. Yes, the BBA have a hotel in this story because Mr. Dickinson can be too nice towards his Bladers, so he built a hotel for them in case they ever needed to stay in it. I have no idea where all the money comes from (Charity?). I decided to use text language since they were texting, but for some reason it annoyed me write. Oh well! XD!

Here's some text translation if you need it:

Wuu2? - What're you up to?  
Nm - Nothing much.  
2 ppl - Two people  
Nu? - And you?  
U'r - You are  
Btw - By the way

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mathilda had a pleasant day shopping with Mariah and Julia, when they weren't talking about their boyfriends. But for some reason she wanted the shopping trip to be over with as soon as possible, for some reason she was so ecstatic about meeting Oliver the next day.

That morning she got ready early, she didn't want Oliver to wait for her. She got up so early that she was in the lobby ten minutes before they were supposed to meet. She sat on a sofa and waited, she hoped Oliver would also arrive early, so they could get going.

"Hey, mon ami!"

Mathilda turned around and smiled, it was Oliver.

"Hi!"  
"Have you been here long?"  
"No, I only just sat down really!"  
"Good, I'd hate to have made a lady wait!" Oliver smiled.

Mathilda smiled back, blushing.

"So are you ready to go?" Oliver asked.  
"Yeah!"

Mathilda got up and they headed to the art gallery.

* * *

"You ready to go?" She said as she put on her black sunglasses.  
"Er...I guess! Though I'd prefer not to be following them, I'd rather just spend my day with you!" He said as he put on his matching sunglasses.  
"Good! Well, aren't you just curious about them? They're so cute together, I guess it was a good thing for Oliver to come along! Your sweet and all, but this is more interesting right now, we'll have private time later!"  
"Fine! But I have a question!"  
"What is it!?"  
"Why are we wearing black shades AND clothes?"  
"To look like spies!...And because it looks cool and mysterious!"  
"Your one crazy chick!"  
"Love you too!"

The pair followed Oliver and Mathilda to the art gallery.

* * *

Oliver and Mathilda walked around looking at various paintings.

"This one's pretty!" Mathilda smiled at the picture.  
"No, it is beautiful! The technique is so superb and the colours blend in such a magnificent way!" Oliver told her.  
"I guess it is!"

Whenever Mathilda said something about a painting, Oliver tended to talk about the technique used on it or something about the painting, either way it made Mathilda feel awkward. She knew Oliver loved art, he told her he paints himself, he just didn't quite realise that Mathilda wouldn't look at the paintings in as much detail as he did.

* * *

"Dammit Oliver, you're making the girl more uncomfortable and nervous! Stop going on about the paintings and just AGREE with her!" Someone hiding mumbled in frustration.  
"Ssh! Do you wanna get caught!" Her partner whispered.  
"No!"  
"Then be quiet or you'll ruin YOUR plan! What is this plan anyway? I'm sure following those two is only PART of it!"  
"It is! But you'll just have to find out Hunny!"  
"Don't call me that please!" He groaned.

She stuck her tongue out at her partner in spying.

* * *

Mathilda and Oliver walked and sat in front of the next painting. As they sat, Oliver put his hand over Mathilda's, they both blushed.

"Sorry!" Oliver whispered as he took away his hand and put it on his lap.  
"I-it's fine!" Mathilda said in an almost audible whisper.

They both looked up to the painting, it was a fantasy painting. The artist had painted a fairy, who had white translucent wings and short pink hair, riding on top of a white unicorn with a red tail and mane. Oliver turned his head to Mathilda.

"You know, that fairy in the painting reminds me of someone!"  
"It does? Who are you thinking of?" Mathilda asked turning to meet Oliver's eyes.  
"She reminds me of you, and the artist has surely painted your beauty splendidly!" Oliver smiled, making Mathilda blush.

* * *

"Oliver! She not ready to have moves made on her you fool!" Hidden away, the onlooker whispered angrily.  
"It's strange, that unicorn reminds me of Oliver's Unicolyon!" The guy didn't pay attention to her as he was looking at the painting, not the pair they were supposed to be staring at.  
"Huh? I guess, so what?" She glanced at the painting, but didn't pay so much attention.  
"Signs...Its a sign and Oliver read it!"

* * *

Mathilda's cheeks turned fire red and she diverted her attention away from the greenette.

"I'm sorry! Erm...Can I be excused! I need to go to the ladies room!"  
"Oh, erm. Yes...Ok!" Oliver sighed.

Mathilda had no idea where the toilets were, but walked speedily away, she had to get away from him for a few moments. Hopefully Oliver would stay where he was and wait patiently. She passed by the couple who'd been spying on her, but never noticed.

* * *

"Wait here, and watch Oliver! Call me if he leaves!"  
"What? Where're you going!?" It was too late, she left.

He sighed and watched Oliver as he was told.

* * *

Oliver stretched and sighed. He had a feeling that there was something wrong with Mathilda, but he wasn't sure what exactly it was. He'd enjoyed his day with Mathilda so far, but that last comment he made to her...

'"She reminds me of you, and the artist has surely painted your beauty splendidly!" Dammit Oliver, why you tell her that! Why did you think that? She's you FRIEND! You, YOU sounded like Enrique! What is WRONG with you, you KNOW Mathilda isn't like the girls Enrique always picks up, and you shouldn't treat her like she's one either. No, you two are BOTH different from them, so stop with that stupidity and apologise!' Although Oliver thought it, he didn't move to follow Mathilda, no he decided he would wait for her to return.

* * *

Mathilda found her way to the toilets and decided to go and splash some water in her face. The water seemed to feel refreshing after what just happened. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were still a little flushed.

'W-what happened back there? Oliver, seem to be, to be flirting with me and I freaked out. No wait, WAS it flirting? Oliver's nice, he was just complementing me in a friendly way I think. But if he was, why do I feel like this?'

"What happened back there, was a simple case of trying to read 'signs' and hopefully 'get lucky'!"

Mathilda turned her head to see a girl who had a playful smirk on her face. She wore sunglasses and black clothes. They stared at each other, had the girl read Mathilda's mind or did she speak out loud without realising it?

"I'm not a mind reader, but I saw what was going on between you and Oliver, see? You know, he wasn't thinking that you may not be ready yet, what with a best friend like Enrique Giancarlo, who has girls 'under his spell' within five seconds flat! He just saw the painting as a sign and thought it may mean something?"  
"Huh? What do you mean? WHo are you and how do you know Oliver?"  
"Well, that's for me to know REALLY! I just thought I'd come to see you and help you out! After all, you and Oliver would look so cute together, but your both too shy to make a move!"  
"He didn't seem 'too shy' to me."  
"Yeah, but now he's probably freaking and worrying he did something wrong! I suggest you go back and start over or something!"  
"Erm...Right! Thanks!"

Mathilda left and the girl watched he with a smirk.

"Playing cupid is way more fun than playing God!" She said to herself after Mathilda closed the door.

* * *

Oliver was still sat down, looking up at the painting, completely unknown that he was being watched by someone familiar. He dropped his head and sighed, wondering if Mathilda was ok, she'd been gone for at least five minutes now.

"Um...Hey Oliver!" A quiet voice said behind him.

Oliver turned around and smiled sheepishly. Mathilda smiled back.

"I'm sorry!" He said.  
"No, I'm sorry, lets start again!"  
"Ok!" Oliver stood up and they moved onto the next piece.

* * *

"So how's it going?" The girl said as she returned to her partner.  
"Where have YOU been!?" He whispered harshly.  
"Just around!" She smirked.  
"Oh great. You were up to something, weren't you!" He sighed. "Why couldn't I have had a more NORMAL girlfriend!"  
"Oh shh! You KNOW you love it really! I make your life more fun!"  
"True..."  
"Well, then looks like those two have patched things up!"  
"Yeah!"

The pair silently left and Mathilda and Oliver continued around the museum for a few more hours.

* * *

Wasn't quite sure where it was going during this chapter, but I added two people to hopefully add and make it more interesting. But I wanted to keep their identities hidden for now! XD! Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver came into the hotel room and flopped into a chair, Johnny and his girlfriend was occupying the sofa making out, but when Oliver came in they both turned their heads to look at him, noticing something was wrong. The greenette looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"What's wrong with you!?"  
"Huh?" Oliver looked over to see Johnny and his girlfriend staring at him intensely.  
"What's up Ol?" Johnny repeated.  
"Nothing."  
"Really!? Doesn't look like it! Have fun on your date!?" Johnny smirked as Oliver gasped and his eyes widened.  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"You know, a date! Boy and girl, going somewhere together as a couple! You were with that Mathilda girl from the Barthez Battalion!"  
Oliver glared at Johnny. "Were you spying on me?"  
"As far as you know I could've been on a date, if you didn't realise I DO have a girlfriend!" The girl addressed smiled.  
"But you don't really like art! It's unlike you to go to an art museum!" Oliver's eyes widened again in realisation. "So you WERE spying on me!"  
"Heh! Well duh Poirot!" Johnny grinned.  
"Though it was MY idea, and oh my God! You two NEED help!" Johnny's girlfriend piped in.  
"Huh...Uh...It was really RUDE to spy on me ya know!? And just because you two are perfectly together does not mean you have the right to play cupid! No one said that me and Mathilda feel like that for each other! We're just FRIENDS!" Oliver shouted, Johnny and his girlfriend now widened their eyes, since it was not often Oliver got angry and raised his voice at anyone.  
"You keep thinking that Romeo!" Johnny smirked.  
"Oli fancies Mathilda! Oliver loves Mathilda! Oliver and Mathilda sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Johnny's girlfriend sang mockingly.  
"SHUT UP! Leave me ALONE!" Oliver shouted and stamped to his room, slamming the door behind him, his face bright red.  
"Think we went to far?" Johnny asked.  
"Nah! Anyway let's get 'back to buisiness'! Hehe!"  
"Sure!"

Johnny and his girlfriend continued their make out session on the sofa.

* * *

Oliver felt hot and dizzy, he flopped onto his bed, angry about the fact that Johnny and his girlfriend were spying on him earlier today and now they thought something was going on between him and Mathilda, something more than them being just friends.

But then again, when he saw that painting of the fairy that reminded him of Mathilda he acted in a flirtatious way, like he had feelings for he, but did he?

"Ugh! I don't KNOW!" Oliver said aloud, turning to lie on his front and burying his face into his pillow.

But what about Mathilda's feelings towards him? She completely freaked out when he 'flirted' with her. She couldn't possibly have feelings for him, he was sure that all she wanted to be was friends with him.

"So why, so why do I feel like it was almost right to have done what I did?" He whispered to himself.

His mind was in deep thought for a feel hours over the days events until he fell asleep.

* * *

Mathilda laid on her back on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. She sighed, her mind in thought.

'It was so awkward after I came back to Oliver, I don't know if I can see or ever talk to him again. It'd feel awkward... Would it? Maybe I should wait until he speaks to me... What if he is thinking the SAME thing!? Maybe....'

Mathilda picked up her mobile and decided to call Oliver.

* * *

Oliver was asleep, until he felt something vibrating in his pocket followed by his ring tone. He opened his eyes wearily and took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He yawned.  
"Hi! Um...Is this a bad time?" Squeaked the other.  
"Maybe...I'm sleepy. Can we talk tomorrow or is it really important Mathilda?"  
"Um...I'll talk to you tomorrow then...Um bye then!"  
"Ok, see you in the lobby at ten ok?"  
"Ok, bye!"  
"Bye!" Oliver closed his phone and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Mathilda waited for a few minutes in the lobby on a sofa until Oliver came.

"Morning!" He smiled.  
"Hi!" She greeted.  
"So, you called last night, what did you you want to talk to me about?" Oliver asked.  
"Um...I dunno, I just wanted to call you. Just being silly really!" Mathilda looked at the ground and sighed.  
"Oh, is that so?" Oliver sighed and also looked at the ground.

There was silence and a sense of awkwardness between the two.

"Instead of 'ground watching' why don't you TALK to each other! I'm sure you both really have a lot to say!" A snorted laughter was heard nearby.  
"Ssssssssshhhhhhh!" Another voice was heard followed by snorted laughter of it's own.

Oliver looked behind him, as did Mathilda, no one was there. But the loud laughter had to be coming from somewhere. That's when they looked down, there leaning on the back of the sofa sat on the ground laughing their heads off were Johnny and his girlfriend.

"What're you two doing here!?" Oliver snapped.  
"Ahaha! Sorry couldn't resist coming to watch 'Hopeless Love The Sequel'! Haha!" Johnny's Girlfriend laughed.

Oliver just glared and Mathilda had a confused expression on her face.

"You know you're USELESS at spying, you can't shut up!" Johnny smirked, trying to stop himself laughing.  
"Sorry! I can't help it! I feel like I HAVE to interfere!"  
"Well, we don't need your help! Just leave us alone and NEVER spy on us again!" Oliver growled.  
"Hey, aren't you that girl from yesterday?" Mathilda asked.  
"Yes, yes I am!" Johnny's Girlfriend said standing proudly.  
"Well this is interesting, so THAT'S what you were doing! You were interfering yesterday too!" Johnny smirked.  
"You WHAT!?" Oliver snarled.  
"Oh nothing, let's go Johnny-Boy! These two are so useless at getting their act together that they don't REALISE that they need my help to get them together!" She smirked walking off, Johnny soon followed.  
"What was that about?" Mathilda asked.  
"I have no idea." Oliver smiled.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they slowly leaned towards each other and kissed. A few seconds later they broke away and looked in opposite directions blushing fiercely.

Johnny and his girlfriend hadn't quite left yet and were watching from a distance.

"I KNEW they'd get their act together soon!" She squeaked in excitement.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever! Can we go now? I'm bored!" Johnny moaned.  
"Sure!" And then they left.

Oliver and Mathilda slowly turned their heads to look at each other, noticing that the other was equally as red. They had no idea how to react to what had just happened.

"W-what just happened?" Oliver whispered.  
"I-I have no idea." Mathilda whispered back.

They awkwardly got up and went their separate ways. Oliver decided that he'd have a walk in the park, as Mathilda decided to meet up with Mariah, Julia and Hilary like she'd previously planned.

* * *

I was originally going to put 'Sherlock' instead of 'Poirot' but I think it suits Oliver better! XD! The ring tone Oliver has? Well, I did think of putting what it was, I even looked up French songs. Actually, I did find a song and I think it slightly fits in with the fic, it's 'Toi Plus Moi' by Gregoire. By the way I do not own the song, or have anything relating to the artist or anything to do with the fictional characters. But I'm sure you know that I don't own anything but the storyline! XD! Well, expect the next chapter next month, since I've found myself writing/releasing chapters monthly! And I think it might be the last one - 'Might' so it may not be the last one, we'll see! XD! A review please?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mathilda, are you alright, you've been really quiet?" Mariah asked.  
"Y-yeah, I'm always quiet."  
"True. But you do seem quieter than usual today." Hilary told her.  
"I'm fine." Mathilda sighed, eating her ice-cream.

Mathilda, Mariah, Hilary and Julia had decided to go to the cinema today. After they'd watched the film, they went to get ice-cream. Mathilda had barely said a word all day, and her friends had easily picked up on this.

"Mathilda, there's definitely something wrong!" Julia sighed. "You miss Oliver don't you?"  
"What? What gave you that idea?" Mathilda blushed.  
"I know you like him more as a friend, it was so obvious when you were walking in the park with him the other day. I also saw you two together yesterday!"

Mathilda's eyes snapped open.

"What! Like together on a date together?" Mariah gasped.

Julia nodded, that's what she thought when she saw them.

"I-It wasn't a date!"  
"Then what was it? What do you call it when a boy and girl go out somewhere?" Hilary asked as she and the other two smirked.  
"We went the as friends!"  
"Aw, come on Mathilda! Just admit it! You really like him! We can tell!" Mariah told her.  
"How?"  
"Well your cheeks are all red and your getting frustrated!" Julia pointed out.

Mathilda stayed silent for a few moments and sighed.

"Well, maybe... We, we met up this morning and w-we kissed." Mathilda blushed even redder.

The other three girls' eyes widened.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Mariah smiled.  
"But, I don't know if he even has feelings for me in that way, although he did flirt with me while we were at the art museum."  
Julia slapped her forehead. "Of COURSE he likes you! Everyone knows that even though he hangs out with Enrique who flirts with everything that moves, but Oliver is nothing like him!"  
"She has a good point there!" Hilary agreed. "Oliver must like you and mean it if he flirted and even kissed you!"  
"You think?"

The other three girls' nodded.

"Mathilda, I think it's time you ask him out!" Julia smirked.

* * *

Oliver was walking around the park. He regretted deciding to come here, it reminded him of her and of the time they spent here a few days ago before all this mess. He knew he liked Mathilda, but he wasn't sure if he liked her as a friend or more than that. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time for no real reason, then he had an idea.

'Well, since I have no idea if I really like Mathilda, I guess I should talk to someone about it. But not Johnny obviously, or his girlfriend they'd be too busy doing whatever. I guess Enrique would be the best person to call, I think...'

He searched for Enrique's name on the phonebook and clicked the 'call' button.

'Well here goes nothing I guess!' He frowned.

"Yo, hey Oli! How's Japan? Johnny and his girlfriend grossing you out yet? Hey I met this great girl yesterday, she wore this real skimpy dress that didn't cover much and she seemed to be totally into me!"  
"Yes, I'm sure she was Enrique!" Oliver sighed.  
"So, um...Why're you calling me anyway? Did you forget that I'm like eight hours behind you? It's like 2.30 in the morning ya know?"  
"Sorry Enrique. But I wanted to talk to you."  
"I figured and it must be important, seeing as your calling me at this time of morning! So spill!"  
"Well, it started when I met up with Mathilda, you know the girl from the Barthez Battalion?"  
"Oh yeah, shy and quiet with pink hair, so not my type!" Oliver frowned and Enrique appeared to be able to sense it. "But,  
you know if you talk to her, its fine with me! You know that if you want her, I'm not going to steal her!" Enrique laughed, Oliver couldn't help but let a little smile develop on his face.  
"Well, I don't know if I am interested in her." Oliver sighed and frowned again.  
Enrique blinked and a confused expression crossed his face. "How can you not know if you like a girl Oli? You either do or you don't."  
"Well, it is really fun talking to her. Yesterday we went to the art museum and stuff. There was this painting..." Enrique groaned and Oliver smirked. "Enrique, don't do that, I wasn't going to blab on about its beauty or something like that because I know you don't care. What I was going to say was that we sat down in front of the painting and I noticed how it looked like Mathilda and I told her this...And how the artist captured her beauty." Oliver cringed.  
"Ooh, sounds like a good painting then. So how'd she react?"  
"Well she excused herself to the bathroom, she was there a while. It worried me, I don't even know WHY I acted that way.  
It was like the painting hypnotised me or something!"  
Enrique shook his head. "I doubt it, I think you probably did see Mathilda and all her 'beauty' in that painting and you wanted to tell her that. You just didn't realise how you felt, obviously you still don't, do you?"  
"Not really. Which is why I called you. Although I do feel stupid about this whole 'mess'."  
"Don't feel that way Oli! It'll all work out and of course me, your best friend is gonna help you!" Enrique grinned down the phone.  
Oliver couldn't help but smile. "Thanks!"

Enrique just kept grinning, forgetting that Oliver couldn't see it.

"So after the museum, we apologised and decided to start over." Oliver said quietly.  
Enrique nodded. "I see, I should've known you were the 'take it slow' kind of guy. If it were me, I, well I would've followed her and maybe swept her off her feet with a kiss!"  
"You would. But I'm not you, so I didn't. Although, this morning we did...Kiss."  
Enrique gasped. "Seriously! Way to go!"  
"Yeah..." Oliver's voice was saddening.  
"Hey, it's not the end of the world Oli! Since you kissed, it means something! You two have a connection! You must like her!"  
"But, what if she doesn't like me? I mean in that way?"  
"Who cares! Make a move Oli! If you don't you'll regret it! You have to tell her how you feel, she might be too shy to tell you that she likes you back! Shy people do freak out a lot, which is one reason as to why I don't go for them!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, smiling and then the both of them laughed.

"Thanks Enrique!"  
"No problem! Now let me sleep!" He said jokingly.  
"Ok, I'll see you when I get back!"  
"Good and you have to tell me about if it all worked out! Actually tell me later after it happened! I want to hear about it A.S.A.P!"  
"Sure Enrique! See you later!"  
"Good! Ciao!"  
"Au revoir!"

Oliver turned off the phone and smiled. He decided to head back to the hotel and see if Mathilda had come back. If not,  
he'd wait and tell her how he feels about her.

* * *

Next month should be the last one! It would've been half I year since I started this too hehe! Which is sorta why I didn't finish it on this chapter. So expect this on on the 23rd or 24th and it might be short since I don't think I'll write much! (I haven't wrote it yet obviously!) XD!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow I started this six months ago! I can't believe it's been so long! XD! Thank you to all that have reviewed! XD! Here is the last chapter! Please enjoy! XD!

* * *

Mathilda came back to the hotel at around 4 o' clock that afternoon. She had a pleasant day with Julia, Mariah and Hilary, after they had ice-cream they walked around and chatted for a while.

Oliver had been in the hotel's lobby all day, well almost, he did pop up to his hotel room to get his A5 sketchbook so that he could draw as he sat waiting for Mathilda. Of course, Mathilda could've came back while Oliver had got his sketchbook, but Oliver had a tiny ounce of hope that she hadn't and she didn't.

Mathilda came through to the lobby a light smile on her face. She hoped Oliver would not be there since she wasn't ready to see him, she knew she'd have to run into him eventually though. Just her luck, Oliver was there, she gasped in surprise and he looked up and smiled.

Oliver heard a gasp and looked up, just his look, the girl he was waiting for was standing there. He signalled Mathilda to come over and she shyly did, carefully sitting a foot away from him.

"Hey how are you?" Oliver smiled, making Mathilda blush.  
"I'm fine, how are you?" She smiled back.  
"I'm fine, a little bored though since I've been here all day waiting for someone."  
"Huh? Did you forget your room key and can't get in since Johnny and his girlfriend are out?"  
Oliver chuckled. "No! Last time I checked those two were in the hotel room doing who knows what! I was waiting for someone way more special to me, then those two!"  
"W-who?" Mathilda went redder, wondering, no hoping it might be hard.

Oliver gulped, it was so easy making friendly conversation, but when it gets romantic it is way harder than Enrique makes it look.

"Well, I was waiting for you!" Mathilda's eyes widened surprised. "Ah, sorry!" Oliver apologised thinking he'd been offensive somehow.  
Mathilda smiled gently. "It's ok, I kinda wanted to talk to you too!"

Oliver's eyes widened this time, then he smiled gently too.

"I'm glad. You know Mathilda, getting to know you was probably one of the best things that have ever happened to me!"  
"Really! I-I feel the same way!"  
Oliver smile grew slightly. "Mathilda, I like you! I really like you, if it's ok!"  
Mathilda nodded. "I really like you too Oliver."  
"I...I think we could become more than friends! I-I mean! If...If you want to!" Oliver's heartbeat rose. He had told her his feelings, but now it was time for her to accept or reject her.  
"M-more than friends?" Mathilda repeated in a whisper. "Yes, yes I'd like that very much!" She blushed.

They smiled at eachother for a few moments before leaning into a soft sweet short kiss.

"Finally!"

Oliver and Mathilda turned around to see Johnny and his girlfriend, who was clapping.

"It's about TIME you two got together! Congratulations! I think you two will be very cute together!"

Johnny just sighed while looking to the ground rubbing his forehead. "Sorry Oliver."  
Oliver blinked, then glared. "You two were spying on us again weren't you?"  
"Well duh Oli! I HAD to know WHY you were sketching in the lobby and not your room, I had a feeling that you were down here all day for some reason! A waiting for Mathilda so you can tell her your feelings kinda of reason that is!"  
"You wasted most of our day!" Johnny grumbled as his eyes looked at his girlfriend, who ignored him.  
"So you've been spying for a while!" Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
"Well who didn't want to see what'd happen between you two next!"

A few giggles followed. Johnny and his girlfriend looked up to see who it was. Mathilda and Oliver looked behind themselves to do the same. The voice came from Julia and the giggles were from Mariah and Hilary.

"What are you three doing here?" Mathilda asked.  
"Sorry, but we HAD to make sure that you'd get with him!" Julia smiled.  
"We couldn't wait for you to text us the news!" Mariah smiled.  
"Or call us!" Hilary added with a smile.  
Oliver rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know, Enrique'll show up either revealing that he was over here the whole time or hopped on the plane over here after I'd called him."  
"He better not be coming! I can't stand that idiot!" Johnny moaned while his girlfriend giggled.  
Oliver sighed. "Then hopefully, for you, he isn't here!"  
"Right, well I'm bored, I'll see you all later!" Johnny sighed.  
"I'll see you all too! Oliver, Mathilda! Don't have too much fun when these three have left and use protection!" Johnny's Girlfriend smirked and skipped to catch up to her boyfriend.  
"She's right, you should always use protection!" Julia grinned, making the new couple blush tomato red.  
"JULIA!" Mathilda moaned.  
"Hey! I was kidding! I know you two aren't the sort to do it!"

Mathilda just rolled her eyes as Oliver looked at the ground having no idea what to do.

"I think we should leave them at it!" Mariah sighed, besides she was planning to meet up with Ray soon.  
"Sure!" Hilary agreed.  
"Ok, I'll see you two later!" Julia smiled and turned to leave.  
"Bye!"  
"See ya!"

Mariah and Hilary turned to follow suit.

"Oh and!" Julia turned to look over her shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

Then the three girls left. Mathilda sighed, knowing that Julia was messing with her. She looked at Oliver who was clearly confused.

"Oliver." She squeezed his hand. "Julia was kidding, just messing around."  
"Oh! That's good! I prefer to take time with things. Many great artists took years to complete and perfect thier creations."  
"That's nice, but it won't be a few years until I get another kiss, will it?" Mathilda blushed with a small smile.  
"Not unless you want it to be!" Oliver smirked as he leaned in to kiss her.

It seems like everyone will be teasing them about being together. But only in a jokingly way, Mariah, Julia and Hilary had suggested silly things about each other's boyfriends before, now Mathilda would also be able to join in slightly. Now she would feel a little less alone and left out.

Later, after he finished hanging around with his girlfriend, Oliver came back to his hotel room and was confronted by Johnny and his Girlfriend. Oh she just loved to tease him. When he got into his room he called Enrique, who was with one of his millions of girlfriends. He told him about what happened, as Enrique had wanted him to earlier. Enrique was happy for his best friend, but like Julia, teasing said

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And use protection!"

Of course, Oliver just rolled his eyes and laughed telling him not to worry.


End file.
